


Blood Spattered Petals

by GauntletKnight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Hanahaki Disease, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pain, Requited Love, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Love, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/pseuds/GauntletKnight
Summary: Alternate to Day 1 of Ishimondo week: Flowers.  That one is fluffy, this one is not.





	Blood Spattered Petals

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> this is pretty graphic for blood and pain  
> It does end happily, but I have to put that warning there.

 

 

The first time it happened, he shrugged it off.  Maybe he had just accidentally inhaled it; it was spring after all.  However, the pink petals of the cherry blossom trees didn’t match the deep purple of the soft petal he coughed and spat out into his palm.

 

Taka considered the petal for a moment before humming in thought and letting it flutter to the floor of his homeroom.

 

“Are you alright there, Taka?  That didn’t sound too good.”

 

“Ah,” he turned, putting on a bright smile.  “Yes of course Makoto!”  The lucky student looked at him skeptically.  “Well, I may be coming down with a cold.  I’ve been coughing a lot lately, which is troubling as my hygiene system must be lacking somewhere.  But,” He clenched his hand and looked into the middle distance, trying to appear motivational, “it will not deter me from our academic crusade!” 

 

Makoto just smiled and shook his head, returning to his conversation with Sayaka.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time it happened, he was with Mondo.

 

He forgot what he had said, but Mondo had apparently thought it was funny.  The taller man chuckled and clapped Taka on the back.  Normally, this would be a welcome interaction.  Taka wasn’t a weak man, and a pat from Mondo wouldn’t be enough to hurt him.  But this time, the gentle hit stirred something in his lungs, causing him to go into a coughing fit.

 

He bowed over, trying to regain his breath and dislodge whatever was tickling the bottom of his windpipe.  As one cough in particular shook his body, he slumped against a tree for support.  “Woah, kyoudai, you ok?”

 

Taka held up his hand, holding Mondo back, and with one final hack, three large petals fell from his mouth, each the same deep purple as the first one.  They fluttered into the grass harmlessly.

 

He gasped for breath, trying to get oxygen back into his lungs, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes with each shuddering intake of air.  Mondo reached over and patted his back, gently running his hand up and down Taka’s spine.  The gesture was supposed to be soothing, but it made Taka just double over and start gagging again.

 

"I’m gonna go get help…you wait here,” Mondo gave him one more worried look and cleared his throat before starting to dash away.

 

“W-wait,” Taka called after him hoarsely.  The taller man stopped in his tracks and rushed back to help his friend stand again.  “I-I’m fine now…I think.”  Taka pressed his hand to his chest, massaging it to get rid of some of the tightness there.

 

“You sure?”  Mondo’s lavender eyes were full of concern for the other man, and it made Taka’s chest feel even tighter.

 

He nodded.  It would surely go away.

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t go away.

 

It got worse.

 

He wasn’t sure when the pain started, but one morning he woke up, and instead of the suffocating heaviness he had grown used to over the month, there was a sharp digging pain starting in his chest and crawling up his throat.  It felt like little knives digging into his insides without discretion or knowledge of the pain they were causing.

 

A few days later, he coughed up a full bloom for the first time.

 

It hadn’t come up cleanly, hurting and tearing at his throat the entire time he was bent over a sink in the boys’ bathroom, trying desperately to not pass out from the pain clouding his brain.  Eventually though, he dislodged it, and a blood-spattered, purple rose came from his lips.

 

He took a shuddering breath and let out a sob.  What on earth was happening to him?

 

Taka did something he had never done before.  He skipped a class.

 

* * *

 

 

“I-I’ve never s-seen something like this b-before,” Mikan looked at his sheet, concern and fear written across her face. “I m-mean I’ve h-heard of it, but…it’s just a myth!”

 

“You know what’s,” Taka question choked off into a cough and small purple petals flew out of his mouth, “what’s going on?”

 

Mikan hummed, “Y-yes…but…” her brows knit together.  “It’s not s-supposed to actually exist.”

 

“I don’t follow.”  Taka’s voice was hoarse and weak.  Each breath he took was a wheeze that rattled around dangerously in his chest cavity.

 

“H-hanahaki disease,” Mikan said softly.  “It causes flowers to take root and bloom in the respiratory system of those affected.  Symptoms include coughing, spitting out petals, vomiting, and…” She paused, eyes starting to tear.  “Eventually…death.  It’s said the whole progression only takes a few months.”

 

Taka’s veins turned to ice.

 

No…no he couldn’t die.  Not like this.  Not before he could accomplish the things he worked so hard for.  Not before he could bring honor back to his family name and wipe away the debt his grandfather had accumulated.

 

He…he wouldn’t even graduate high school.

 

Tears started slowly falling down his face, silent in their progression.

 

“D-do you have a romantic interest in anyone?” Taka looked up at the nurse, his eyes hollow.  What did that have to do with anything? It wasn’t like he had much longer to live anyway.

 

Mikan was flustered by the look and started leafing through the papers in her arms.  “I-it’s um…said that…Hanahaki occurs in those who have unrequited love.”

 

“I-I don’t…?”  Taka was confused.  As far as he knew he didn’t have a romantic interest in anyone.

 

“Perhaps…someone it g-gets worse around?”

 

Taka’s mind drifted back to that day in the gardens…where every touch from his kyoudai made him feel like he was suffocating.

 

N-no…he couldn’t…Mondo was a _man_ , he could never…

 

An image flitted across his mind of the taller man cradling him close, of Mondo’s hands running through his hair, lifting his chin so they could-

 

Taka convulsed as another fit overtook him, more violent than the last.  Mikan rushed to get him water.

 

* * *

 

 

He could feel his breaths getting shorter.  The thorned vines making their way up out of his lungs to his throat.  He vaguely wondered how long he had left until he could no longer talk.

 

“G-good morning class,” he cleared his throat, “I-hah-talked to,” he cut himself off with a few quick coughs, each one making the soft flesh of his windpipe cut against the thorns.

 

“How’s that cold comin, Ishi,” Leon asked from the front row, looking actually concerned.  “You’ve been sick for a while now.  Have you gone to see that cute nurse?”

 

Taka took a wheezing breath, not getting enough oxygen.  “H-her name…is Mikan…and y-yes…but she c-ouldn’t…help.”

 

Mikan had told him his two options were having his feelings returned by the person he loved, or an extremely painful, invasive, and untested surgery that would take away his capability of loving.  The latter was…distasteful.  He didn’t want to be incapable of love.  Passion was what drove him.  If he lost that, he might as well be dead anyway. 

 

He knew Mondo would never return his feelings, but he would rather die than lose all affections for the first and best friend he had.

 

It was just a waiting game at this point.

 

Waiting to die.

 

He dug his fingers into the day’s worksheets as he felt the vines extend, digging sharp thorns into him and clogging his windpipe further.

 

“Now…today…we…we…...............”

 

It happened faster than Taka had thought.  One minute the edges of his vision were black and fuzzy, the next he had slumped to the floor, the worried faces of his classmates surrounding him as he blacked out.  The last thing he felt was a vine coming out through his mouth and curling against his cheek like a lover wiping his tears away.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikan rushed in, Leon hot on her heels.

 

“W-what happened?!”

 

Makoto was the quickest to speak, supporting Taka’s head with his hands, the other’s breathing shallow.  “He just collapsed!  And he’s got these green things coming out of his mouth!”

 

“He’s possessed, dude, I told you to let me at him!”

 

“I think he’s clearly overworked himself.  He should have rested when we told him to.  Fool.”

 

“Wait,” Kyoko stopped their voices, “what’s that in his mouth?”  Gently, she reached into Taka’s mouth and produced a fully bloomed lavender rose blossom, its petals coated in blood.

 

Aoi gasped loudly and Mikan started crying.  “I think I’ve seen this before,” Hifumi of all people added, clearly concerned.  “Hannah…Hinny…”

 

“H-hanahaki disease,” Mikan wailed mournfully.

 

“Yes,” that’s it, Hifumi snapped his fingers.  “It’s an illness of legend where one with unrequited love chokes to death on flowers growing in their lungs.  Normally the type of flowers depends on the one the afflicted has unrequited love for.  It’s a common trope in shoujo manga…”

 

“Did you say Taka’s going to _die,_ ” Aoi covered her mouth, tears in her eyes.

 

Mikan’s lip wobbled.  “Unless h-he has his feelings returned within the hour, then…yes…he’s beyond surgery now.”

 

Togami’s jaw tightened.  “What a sentimental fool.”

 

“Do we even know who he loves,” Sayaka asked, tearing up herself as Taka let out a soft wheezing noise.

 

Mikan rushed forward at the noise, her palms splaying over Taka’s chest.  “He refused to tell me!”

 

“It’s Mondo,” Leon, Chihiro, and Kyoko all said at once.  Each pausing after they said it and looking at each other in confusion.

 

In hindsight, it was so obvious.  The two of them never went anywhere without the other.  The class often joked that they were like an old married couple.  It made sense that one of them would fall in love with the other. 

 

At the mention of the other man’s name, Taka whimpered and curled up a bit more into himself.  “Where is he?  He didn’t come to class today,” Makoto asked frantically, trying to keep Taka still.

 

“I-I think he told me he was sick. He must be in his dorm,” Chihiro’s eyes were wide and watery.

 

“We have to get Taka to him _now_ ,” Kyoko instructed, standing.

 

“But if he doesn’t return his feelings-“ Mikan trailed off, the implications left hanging in the air.  If Mondo didn’t love Taka the way Taka loved him…then Taka would die.

 

Kyoko’s eyes hardened, years of pushing down her own emotions for the sake of cases evident in her gaze.  “It’s the only chance he has.  Sakura, if you would.  Time is of the essence.  Mikan how are his vitals?”

 

Sakura knelt down and carefully lifted the limp body into her arms like he was little more than a rag doll. 

 

“He’s still there but he’s struggling to breathe,” Mikan’s voice shook like a leaf.  “He’s fading fast.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Mondo!  Mondo for Christ’s sake open up!”_ Leon banged his fist on Mondo’s dorm door, crying out desperately.

 

Taka had started making gurgling noises on their way over and blood had started to leak from the side of his mouth, staining Sakura’s skin a brilliant crimson.  They were running out of time damn it!  Sure, he never really liked Taka, but he didn’t want the dude to _die_!  Kid was too positive, too much of a brilliant ray of sunshine for a death like this.

 

"Kuwata-kun, please take Kiyotaka,” Sakura’s measured voice came from behind him.  He whirled, eyes reduced to pinpricks.  Gently, Sakura laid Taka in his arms.  He exhaled noisily and more petals came out of his mouth, sticking in the blood.

 

“Hurry Sakura,” Aoi screamed.

 

“Forgive me Oowada-kun,” Sakura said softly before kicking in Mondo’s door with a loud _CRACK_.

 

They rushed in, looking for the one person capable of saving Taka, only to find him unceremoniously bent over a trash can, completely upchucking.  At the sound of the entire class 78 and Mikan entering, Mondo looked up from his bucket.  Leon froze in shock, and he could hear the inhale of air from his classmates.

 

Blood trailed out of the side of Mondo’s mouth, dripping into the trash bin in sticky viscous strands.  Stuck to the corner of his mouth was a single red petal.

 

“W-what,” he wheezed, “the _fuck_ , are y’doin’?”  He coughed and gagged violently, bending back over the bucket.  Leon blinked in astonishment as a red carnation came out and fell into the bucket; dropping softly into the bloody mess.

 

“Y-you have it too?” Makoto asked, his eyes widening.

 

Mondo grimaced and clenched a hand over his sternum and grimaced.  “What’rya talkin’ ‘bout,” he ground out.  “And what’cha mean _too_.”

 

“We don’t have time for this,” Kyoko strode forward.  “Mondo, do you love Taka?”

 

Mondo’s eyes widened and he paled considerably.  “I-I don’t… _what_?”

 

"Do.  You.  Love.  Taka?” Her voice was level but clearly decisive as she pointed to where Leon was giving Sakura back Taka’s limp form.

 

Panic settled in Mondo’s eyes.  “Wha’ th’ _FUCK ‘APPENED T’HIM?!”_

 

"Mondo! Focus!”

 

Mondo stood on shaky legs, almost falling, but Aoi was there to support him.  He ignored Kyoko, instead slowly striding to where taka was still making choking noises.  “ _Taka…”_   He reached out with one bloody hand to stroke down his best friend’s cheek, leaving a scarlet line in his wake to mix with the dark red still being produced from Taka’s mouth.  Mondo turned his head, looking around.  “Wh-wha’s goin on?!  Wha’s wron with ‘im? S’mon fuckin’ nswer me.”

 

Silence, then softly, Chihiro put their hand on his shoulder.  “Mondo…h…he’s…”  Their hand balled up into a fist, tears streaking down their face. 

 

Mondo’s shoulders went slack, his eyes clouded over.  “N-no…S’mon _FUCKIN’ HELP HIM!”_ He turned quickly, eyes manic.  _“I CAN’T GO THROUGH THIS! NOT AGAIN! I’D RATHER DIE! ANYONE!_ ”  Everyone shivered at the tone of his voice as it broke over the scream.  No one had ever heard Mondo like this… _ever._  He sounded _raw_.  


He sunk to his knees, coughing, Aoi helping to cushion his fall a bit.  “N-no…”

 

Sakura knelt next to him and placed Taka on the floor on his side.  The smaller man coughed at the movement, and a well of blood splattered out from his mouth mixed with those damn petals, staining his white uniform red.

 

“T-taka…no…y’can’t…y’jus…can’t…”  He let out a sob, blood running down his chin.

 

Kyoko tried again, “Mondo-“

 

“ _YES! I LOVE ‘IM!”_ Mondo roared at her before delving back into a coughing fit.  “I love ‘im m’r th’n life ‘tself.”  Tears ran down the biker’s face, mixing with the blood.

 

He reached out with a hand, smoothing back Taka’s hair, and Taka’s eyes fluttered open half-way, hazily.  Mondo softly smiled through his tears.  “Y’hear th’t baby?  I love ‘ya.”

 

Taka smiled and through the blood in his mouth, answered so softly only Mondo could hear.  “L-love you…too.”  With those words, Taka went fully limp, his breath leaving him, and his chest ceasing to rise and fall.

 

Mikan burst into tears.  Chihiro covered their mouth in shock.  Sayaka turned to sob into Leon’s chest.  Even Celeste and Togami looked distraught.

 

“aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ ”

 

Mondo’s scream was guttural, something deep and primal that shocked everyone to their core.  He collapsed against Taka’s body, screaming brokenly into the other’s chest, his tears being soaked up by the other’s uniform.  He no longer felt the itch and pain of the carnations as they tore up his throat.  He could breathe clearly again, but the only reason he drew in breath now was to just cry out in anguish.

 

For what seemed like a long time, the only sounds in the room were the cacophonic screaming and sobs as class 78 mourned their class president.

 

Then, so suddenly no one could comprehend it had happened right away, Taka gasped deeply, his chest rising sharply.

 

Mondo sat up, eyes widening in disbelief.  The whole room had caught the inhale and was waiting with bated breath.

 

Taka coughed, and for the first time in months, the action didn’t bring forth purple rose petals.  His throat and mouth had cleared of blood, though the stains remained.  His eyes slowly opened, scarlet irises clear from pain. 

 

His mouth stretched into a gentle smile.

 

“T-Taka?”

 

“I love you, Mondo.”

 

A beat, then, the room erupted into cheers and joyful crying.  Mondo surged forward and captured Taka’s lips in his own, ignoring the catcalls coming from Leon and Hagakure.  It was messy, both of them crying and stained in their own blood, but damn did it feel good to finally do.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. I wrote this all in a day. It has a happy ending because I'm a big ol sap and can't stand sad endings.
> 
> I wanted to keep the flowers consistent with their eye colors  
> Purple roses represent love at first sight  
> Red carnations represent deep love and admiration
> 
> Come yell at me @GauntletKnight on tumblr or go to @ishimondo-week to see the prompts and other works!


End file.
